One World
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: "I've had many people ask me why I do what I do. Why agree to being a Storm Hawk?"


Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_ or the song "One World".

* * *

Storm Hawks—One World

By WhispertheWolf

I've had many people ask me why I do what I do. Why agree to being a Storm Hawk? Why go off to war with the no promise of ever returning when there are so many other things I could do with my life? Someone like me could have gotten on very well with another dream. Crystal master, for example. Or famous artist.

Why? Well, certainly my best friend in the whole world counting on me to help him in his quest to be a Sky Knight had something to do with it. But when I asked him why he was doing it, I didn't get the answer I expected. He didn't tell me, "Because my father did it." In fact, I don't think he ever really answered me. He just said, "As the Storm Hawks, our mission would be to unite the Terras and rid Atmos of evil." That's when I agreed.

Maybe the best way to explain our reasons is to call upon old memories. I remember once when we had conquered a Cyclonian Terra. The civilians there were so frightened. I wasn't sure how many innocent people had been hurt while we had been fighting the Talons, but it didn't bode well for any of us that even one had been touched.

_I hear a baby crying,_

_A sad sound, a lonely sound._

The baby was in a basket by one of the burnt houses. I didn't see her parents anywhere.

_I want to take her in my arms,_

_And then I dry away all thy tears._

To the other side of me is another sad sight.

_I see a boy who's frightened,_

_A young boy with old eyes._

He almost reminded me of my friend, our Sky Knight, when he was that boy's age. Alone, lost, and abandoned. I wish I could say the same thing to him that I told to my friend so long ago.

_I long to say you're welcome here._

_You can be happy now that you're warm._

Looking around at all the poor civilians who were caught up in this reminded me of our reasons.

_We're all a part of one world,_

_We all can share the same dream,_

_And if you just reach out to me,_

_Then you will find deep down inside,_

_I'm just like you._

I turn around to see a Sky Knight, not ours, yelling at one of the Cyclonian families, treating them like prisoners. The couple stared at him with startled eyes, trying to hold their two crying children at the same time. They were only civilians. They may have their loyalties mixed up, they had done no harm. Yet the Sky Knight was infuriated with them simply because of their difference.

_Loud voices raised in anger,_

_Speak harsh words, such cruel words._

"This is our Terra now!" I hear the Sky Knight yell. "Now _we_ make the rules!"

_Why do they speak so selfishly,_

_When we have got so much we can share?_

I couldn't help but interfere. "Can you be any colder?!" I shouted. "Leave the family be!"

"Colder?!" the Sky Knight shouted back. "They're Cyclonians!"

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I heard our Sky Knight's voice respond calmly, "They're people. Just like us."

_So let your hearts be open,_

_And reach out with all your love._

_There are no strangers now;_

_They are our brothers now,_

_And we are one._

The other Sky Knight gave up and stomped away. The woman of the family approached us. "Thank you," she said. "Why did you do that?"

I watched my friend smile at her. "Because that's why we're here."

_We're all apart of one world._

_We all can share the same dream,_

_And if you just reach out to me,_

_Then you will find, deep down inside,_

_I'm just like you._

So why am I a Storm Hawk? Because no matter who we are, whether we are Wallop, Merb, Raptor, Terradon, Blizzarian, Aquanosian, or human, whether we be from Terra Atmosia, Amazonia, Greemus, Mesa, Tranqua, Vapos, or Cyclonia, we are all people. We are all the same. And if we could help the world realize that, if we could unite the Atmos in peace, then our work would be fulfilled.

_We're all apart of one world._

_We all can share the same dream,_

_And if you just reach out to me,_

_Then you will find, deep down inside._

_I'm just like you._

Because in the end we all come to realize…

_I'm just like you._

* * *

What do you think? Review, please!


End file.
